Tu en veux ?
by Merry Moca
Summary: Tout part d'une barre. A quoi ? A vous de le deviner ! AkaKuro, et AoKise ! Chapitre deux posté, contient un lemon entre Akashi et Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

« Tetsu, t'es prêt pour aujourd'hui ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face à un géant (pas que se soit bien difficile de me dépasser en taille) bronzé, cheveux bleu foncé, sourire avenant, répondant au nom de Daiki Aomine. Ma lumière.

« Bonjour Aomine-kun. Oui, tout va bien.

\- Kurokochi, Aominechi ! »

Un grand blond souriant (un peu trop même) cour vers nous. Aomine soupire, un sourire lui flottant sur les lèvres… Depuis quelques temps, je les sens plus proches, plus intimes, mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression de ma part… Vite démenti par un saut parfait de Ryota Kise dans les bras de l'as de Teiko, et un rougissement des deux protagonistes lorsque Kise se réceptionne mal et atterrit la tête dans le cou du bronzé. Les laissant dans l'embarras général, je me rapproche d'un autre membre de l'équipe de basket, Atsuchi Murasakibara, mangeant comme à son habitude des sucreries.

« Kuro-chin, tu en veux ? »

Il me tend une barre de chocolat à moitié mangé. Je me contente de secouer la tête en signe de refus.

« Mido-chin, tu en veux ?

\- Non, merci Murasakibara, mais aujourd'hui l'astrologie déconseil aux cancers de manger des produits hyper caloriques, avec plus de 28g de matière grasses par kg ingéré.

\- J'ai rien compris…

\- Midorima veut dire qu'il n'en veut pas. »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux tout aussi écarlates prend la barre que tient le pivot de la génération miracle et en mord un bout, devant les yeux (presque) tous étonnés des membres présents.

« Très bonne cette barre, Murasakibara.

\- Content qu'elle te plaise Aka-chin.

\- Quelqu'un veut en goûter ? Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Kise ? »

Les deux derniers sont arrivés après avoir remarqué que le reste de l'équipe se tenait là. Personne ne leur a fait remarquer qu'ils sont rouges, essoufflés, et que la chemise à moitié défaite de Kise, sont des éléments bizarres en plein automne. A moins qu'il n'y est que moi qui est remarqué… C'est de la bouche du mannequin que sort la question fatidique :

« C'est à quoi ? »

Pour une fois, je sens que l'expression figée que je porte se fissure pour laisser place à un grand sourire. Kise à l'air d'un enfant !

« Cela fait plaisir de te voir sourire Kuroko. »

En détournant la tête pour cacher et mon embarras et mes rougeurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Akashi est vraiment sympa… et mignon…

« Peut être qu'il a envi de savoir à quoi est la barre ?

\- Aomine, quel est le rapport ?

\- Aucun, se n'est qu'une hypothèse !

\- Comment t'as fait pour passer de Kuro-chin qui sourit à Kuro-chin qui a faim ?

\- Hmm… Kuroko, tu y as pensé ?

\- Au goût ? Oui, je me suis posé la question mais je n'ai pas faim…"

Sans m'en rendre compte, des lèvres chaudes goût chocolat se pressent sur les miennes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais promis, et maintenant le voilà. Le deuxième chapitre de Tu en veux ? qui n'était pas prévu à la base. Mais c'est vous, lecteurs, qui avaient réclamés cette suite, et comme j'adore vous écouter, il est là avec un lemon AkaKuro. Bonne lecture !_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

Je suis en train d'embrasser mon capitaine. Sur la bouche. Avec la langue. Akashi remarque que je n'exquise pas le moindre geste.

Il s'éloigne de moi, le souffle encore court s'attardant sur mes lèvres.

Je suis en arrêt sur image.

Je ne bouge plus.

Statue.

Parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Mon cœur s'emballe, la température monte, et mon cerveau continue de bloquer sur la vision que j'ai d'un Seijurou haletant.

Le silence règne parmi nous.

Aomine fixe Kise qui me fixe alors que Midorima remonte ses lunettes en faisant croire qu'il fixe les arbres sur sa droite pendant que Murasakibara fixe alternativement la barre en chocolat incriminée et Akashi, moi qui suis fixé intensément par le capitaine en face de moi…

Et je m'effondre, parce que je n'arrive plus à coordonner tout ce qui se passe. J'atterris dans plusieurs bras me retenant par le dos, et les regards inquiets du blond et du bronzé.

Akashi ne bouge pas de sa position initiale. Je vois bien que ce simple échange de morceaux de chocolats ne l'a pas rassasié.

Au contraire.

Et je ne sais vraiment ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Parce que moi aussi, cela ne m'a pas suffit.

Je m'évanouis définitivement, sous les cris de mes amis, et le regard brulant et pourtant bienveillant d'Akashi.

XXX

Un sursaut vient réveiller Kuroko Testsuya, le faisant bondir de son oreiller.

Qui doucement remua, lui aussi tiré de son sommeil assez brutalement. Il repoussa un peu les draps qui l'entouraient, frottant un peu ses yeux encore englués par le sommeil. Il se tourna en même temps vers l'autre occupant du lit, intrigué.

Et remarquant l'air perdu qu'affichait son réveil humain, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le concerné avait la position d'une statue de glace, assis sur le lit, nu tout comme lui avec les draps éparpillés autour, son regard tout aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumé.

Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pourtant, là, il enlevait toute émotion en sa compagnie.

« Tetsuya ? »

Inquiet, il ne voulait plus que l'aider. Et cela commençait par attirer son attention. Mais la simple évocation de son prénom n'arrivait pas à le tirer de sa torpeur. Avec une douceur que seul son petit-ami connaissait, il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts fins, et tourna le visage aux yeux bleus vers lui. Deux orbes rougeoyantes croisèrent leurs jumelles turquoises.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a… »

Cet ordre murmuré pour ne pas brusquer le bleuté eu le mérite d'être entendu. Le plus petit d'eux deux s'accrocha de ses deux mains aux épaules d'Akashi, et posa son front contre sa poitrine, tout contre son cœur.

Une inspiration plus tard, longue, alors que son amour n'avait pas bougé et attendait la révélation, Kuroko releva la tête.

Et poussa les épaules du rouge. Un sourire vainqueur étira ses lèvres fines, alors qu'il regardait de haut le joueur de Rakuzan.

Ce dernier compris que son détecteur de coup foireux/ problèmes/ mensonges s'émoussait un peu. Il s'était fait avoir par le talent d'acteur que l'on ne croyait pas de Tetsuya.

Ce dernier n'en était pas peu fier d'ailleurs.

Mais pourquoi tout ce petit numéro ? Comprenant l'interrogation muette, Kuroko agrandit son sourire.

« Parce que j'avais envie de te faire peur, Seijurou. »

Cela surpris un peu son homologue, qui s'attendait à autre chose qu'une simple pulsion infantile. Depuis maintenant les trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il arrivait encore à le surprendre.

Mais lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu. Au niveau des forces, Akashi était supérieur à Kuroko, et il en profita.

D'une habile torsion, c'était au tour du bleu d'avoir quelqu'un au dessus de lui.

Et d'avoir un visage tout contre le sien. Le sourire machiavélique allié à la drôle de lumière dans les yeux carmin ne rassurèrent pas le joueur de Seirin sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Parce qu'il devinait un peu ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amant quand à la punition qu'il allait surement recevoir.

Mais il semblerait qu'avant cela, Seijurou voulait jouer.

Il approcha son visage de l'oreille qu'il savait sensible de Kuroko. Alors qu'il laissait son souffle glisser dessus, il lui glissa au creux de l'oreille un « Tu me veux ? Parce que moi, j'ai envie de toi » plus qu'explicite.

Ne rencontrant aucun refus, voir plutôt une invitation à continuer sous la forme d'un baiser, Akashi en fut plus que ravie. Sa main s'aventurait sur le corps du bleu.

Doucement, il descendait sa main, laissant délibérément ses doigts glisser le long des courbes de son amant. Cette douce caresse attira une chair de poule délicate de désire à eux deux.

Parce qu'à lui seul, ce touché annonçait un cercle vicieux de luxure et de plaisir.

Mais pour l'instant encore, ce n'était que des marques de tendresse. Tel deux adolescents qui se découvraient pour la première fois, ils rapprochaient leurs visages timidement. Leurs regards étaient encore vissés dans leurs homologues et leurs souffles atteignaient le nez de son vis-à-vis. Leurs bouches restaient sagement éloignées, tout autant que leurs corps ne faisaient que s'épousseter, Kuroko enlaçant le corps au dessus de lui, laissant ses mains parcourir le dos de celui-ci.

Une des mains d'Akashi qui venait de flatter la hanche offerte remonta sur la joue qu'elle avait tant de fois câlinée. Cette peau laiteuse qui doucement tournait à un rose tendre sous la tension naissante, si douce, frémit au contact de ces doigts qu'il savait si habiles.

L'index se glissa sur les angles peu prononcés de la mâchoire, et atterri sous le menton.

Ce menton qui pouvait se révéler volontaire.

Il avait envie de le dévorer.

Mais il fallait se montrer patient. Quoi de mieux que de profiter de cette montée de désir qui grisait peu à peu les sens. Alors il se contenta de le parsemer de baisers papillons doux et rapides. Puis c'était au tour des pommettes d'en être parsemés, le nez fin, les yeux fermés… tout le visage de l'être aimé et désiré. Les paupières dévoilèrent une paire d'yeux bleus ciel légèrement voilés par le désir et rieur de voir son amant ainsi. D'habitude plus prompt à réchauffer l'ambiance en une torride dance, il prenait le temps de le câliner autant, aujourd'hui.

Essayait-il de le faire se languir de cette passion effrénée qui les prenait avant qu'ils ne s'unissent ? Pourtant il prenait cette attention particulière comme un cadeau précieux.

Une séquelle de la frayeur qu'il avait eue, peut être.

Comme un but à atteindre, les baisers papillons se rapprochaient petit à petit pour se poser sur les deux pétales du garçon aux yeux bleus. Juste avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent, leurs lèvres se tenaient à quelques millimètres.

Leurs yeux quémandaient l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Un accord silencieux, et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Quelques secondes après, ils les bougèrent de concert, le plus entreprenant demandant déjà l'accès du plus chétif.

Tel un ballet mainte fois répété pour sa beauté, leurs langues dansaient ensemble.

Leurs mains ne restaient pas sages, celles de l'assiégé posées dans le dos se mirent à serrer les épaules de l'envahisseur, qui maintenait une joue et la nuque.

L'avant se démarquait par sa douceur, alors que le présent commençait à enfiévrer les esprits.

C'était devenu un rapport plus sauvage, conquérant. La main qui restait sur la nuque saisit quelques mèches bleues et tira doucement.

Rompant ainsi le baiser, la bouche d'Akashi descendit le long du cou découvert. Connaissant l'attrait peu prononcé pour les marques de possession à cet endroit, il ne fit qu'y poser sa langue, et tout en laissant un sillon humide alors qu'il léchait la peau pâle, redessinait du bout de la langue les muscles fins, il appréciait les soupirs un peu plus forts de son Kuroko.

Mais les clavicules, elles, n'y échappèrent pas. Une fleur violette avait éclos juste à la naissance de celle de gauche, arrachant une respiration hachurée au marqué. La bouche aventureuse descendit plus bas, accompagnée par des caresses prodiguées par les doigts le long des hanches.

Arrivé près du nombril, alors que ces mains étaient remontées vers les deux bouts de chairs, l'écarlate fit glisser sa langue dans le creux.

Il la faisait toucher le fond puis la remontait en un régulier va et vient.

Le geste était explicite, et faisait rougir jusqu'à la racine le bleuté. Il n'en était pourtant pas à sa première fois, mais il restait toujours aussi timide sur des gestes comme celui là. Et pour cela, le plus grand le trouvait mignon.

Parce que pendant l'acte en lui-même, il n'était pas aussi pur et innocent. Cela fut vite confirmé quand Kuroko décida de prendre les devants. Il avait envie d'être un peu plus actif que cela. Le bleuté poussa les épaules d'Akashi, le mettant à genoux sur le lit, les jambes un peu écartées.

Et rapidement pris possession de la virilité de son amant. Il l'agita un peu, avant de rapprocher sensuellement son visage de celle-ci, sous le regard devenu fiévreux du meneur. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, engloutissant avec la même lenteur le membre tendu, le regard dirigé vers l'autre.

Sentir cet endroit si chaud, si humide, autour de lui le rendait fou.

D'un mouvement habile, il fit glisser le sexe dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue lécher le contour. Et pendant que le bleuté prodiguait quelques attentions bien appuyées à grand renforts de bruits humides, une main appartenant au rouge s'aventura dans les cheveux couleur ciel, demandant d'accélérer le rythme. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, et des gémissements provenant d'Akashi retentir dans la chambre.

Il sentit que ses muscles se contracter, et un liquide blanchâtre remplit la bouche du bleu.

Ce dernier avala tranquillement, tout en fixant son ancien capitaine. Voir son cher Kuroko boire si avidement sa semence, une légère coulure partant de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton et les yeux qui en redemandait, donnait presque des envies de le prendre sans préparations.

Une fois terminé, il entreprit un rapide nettoyage de ce membre qui ne demandait qu'à reprendre de la vigueur. Un doigt se positionna de nouveau sous le menton du bleu, lui demandant d'approcher son visage de celui de son amant. Sa langue vient lécher la trace blanche, alors qu'une main descendait toujours plus bas, jusqu'à flatter les fesses de son homologue.

Il en avait assez d'attendre.

Leurs torses se touchaient à chaque respiration.

Une idée lui venant, il ramena les doigts aventuriers et les présenta à l'ombre. Le concerné avait compris, et léchait avec application les appendices, leur tirant un frisson d'excitation quand à ce qui allait arriver. Une fois bien humide, la main repartis directement en bas. Lorsqu'il sentir un intrus se glisser en lui, Kuroko se colla un peu plus à Akashi.

Deux autres se joignirent à leur consœur, alors qu'une bouche vorace dévorait les lèvres du bleuté. Les doigts continuaient leur préparation, étirant les parois et faisant pousser à travers leurs lèvres des soupirs appuyés et des respirations haletantes à Tetsuya.

Jugeant son travail satisfaisant, Seijurou allongea son amant tout en retirant ses doigts. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, prenant soin de lui relever les jambes.

Il se positionna à l'entrée de cet antre si convoité, son membre de nouveau dur.

Et tout en regardant l'électron libre, s'enfonça d'un coup de hanche vigoureux.

En de longs va et vient, puissants et presque sauvages, il pilonnait le corps sous lui.

Qui répondit avec la même vigueur, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux bassins en une cadence effrénée. C'était des cris, des mots inarticulés des soupirs forts et hachés, des prénoms prononcés, accompagné du claquement que produisaient leurs deux corps en se rencontrant, qui remplissaient la chambre.

Ces démonstrations se faisaient plus fortes quand le capitaine toucha un point sensible dans Kuroko. Ce point précis fut la cible de toute son attention, qui se chargea de malmener cette boule de nerfs. Et ce, pour le plus grand ravissement de ses oreilles qui se délectaient des petits cris que poussait le bleuté.

Il était d'ailleurs au bord de la rupture.

Plus rien chez lui ne répondait.

Il n'était qu'émotions, sentiments, et envie.

Et Akashi était dans le même état.

Il était bien installé dans l'antre de Kuroko, et avait une bonne vue sur ce visage fait de luxure.

Ces joues rouges, ces lèvres pécheresse qui légèrement entrouvertes laissaient sortir des sons émoustillants, ces yeux entièrement consumés par le désir, tout chez lui n'était qu'érotisme. Il sentait ses mains qui s'agrippaient furieusement aux mèches dans sa nuque.

Alors qu'il se sentait venir, il colla leurs corps en sueur ainsi que leurs bouches, coinçant la virilité de son amant entre eux, les faisant gémir.

Ce fut trop pour le bleu, qui se relâcha en criant le prénom de son amant, poissant leurs ventres de la même substance blanche.

Juste en suivant, Akashi se déversa en Kuroko, soudainement serré. Ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, la vision troublée et les membres lourds, respirant les effluves de leur ébat précédent.

Toute sauvagerie les avait quittés pour ne laisser que des halètements pour seuls sons.

Seijurou se glissa en dehors de son petit-ami, et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils étaient heureux ensembles, bien comme ils étaient.

Les doigts du rouge s'amusèrent avec quelques mèches claires collées sur le front de leur propriétaire, dévoilant deux orbes se fermant.

« Tu ne veux pas d'abord te doucher ?

-Nhhh… »

C'était tout ce qu'il pu tirer de son compagnon, ainsi qu'un baiser chaste, avant que celui-ci ne parte pour le royaume des songes.

Ce qui tira un profond soupir de son amant, qui tira la couverture qui avait finit aux pieds du lit, et les en recouvris.

Il saisit le plus petit entre ses bras, qui s'y calla un peu mieux en gigotant un peu.

Le rouge installa son menton au dessus de la tête du bleu qui nicha son visage dans son cou.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, paisiblement.

XXX

« Seijurou.

-Oui ? »

Installés devant leur petit déjeuner, Kuroko en avait profité pour poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis cette nuit.

« C'est vrai qu'après notre premier baiser je me suis évanoui ? »

Le regard surpris de son amant se fit amusé, avant qu'il ne parte vraiment dans un éclat de rire. Un peu vexé, Tetsuya contourna la table qui les séparait pour s'installer sur les genoux de l'amusé, demandant ainsi plus d'attention. Avec une petite moue qui se voulait ennuyée, il attrapa le visage riant aux éclats et le tourna vers lui.

« Alors ?

-Pourquoi cela te travaille maintenant ? »

Un sourire toujours aux lèvres, il attrapa le bas du dos du bleuté pour le garder en place. Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« J'y réfléchissait, c'est tout.

-Menteur. Tu en as rêvé, et cette drôle de fin t'as réveillé. D'où ton sursaut. »

Ses yeux replongèrent dans ceux magenta, alors qu'un fin sourire étira lui aussi les lèvres.

« Démasqué. Alors ?

-Tu es effectivement tombé dans les pommes, avec Kise et Aomine affolés comme des mouches. Ils m'on accusés de tous les maux, avant que Midorima ne les fasse taire en signalant leurs tenues négligées. Nous t'avons transporté à l'infirmerie du stade, et tu connais la suite.

-Je me suis bien évanouis parce qu'on s'est embrassé. »

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres fines, les faisant taire.

« Un trop plein d'émotions, ce n'est pas une faute, Tetsuya. »

Pris d'une idée, Akashi saisit une des barres chocolatées qui se trouvait sur la table, et avant d'en mordre une bouchée, lança à Kuroko

« Tu en veux ? » Appuyé d'un clin d'œil amusé. Mais ce fut le bleuté qui prit la barre de la main du plus grand, et qui en prit un bout.

« Et toi, tu en veux ? » Répliqua-t-il.

-C'est si gentiment demandé, alors profitons en.

-Tu es un pervers, Seijurou.

-C'est toi qui n'entends que ce que tu veux, Tetsuya. »

Tetsuya posa ses lèvres goût chocolat sur celles de son vis-à-vis, le faisant taire.


End file.
